A Little Apprehensive
by gypsy69
Summary: Maura is feeling a little insecure about her new scar. Jane is feeling a little apprehensive about looking at it. Leading to Rizzles. Just a sweet and sappy bit as I dip my toes in the pool. First fanfic ever.
1. Chapter 1

"Jane…oh God, Jane… please, don't stop!"

Maura is straddled across my lap. I look up into hazel eyes that peer into mine as I hear her breathing become ragged. Her hips are moving against my left hand as I drive my fingers into silky warm walls. My other arm is around her waist, holding her body against me, and those breasts…you know the ones – the ones I've spent years devouring in my dreams – THOSE breasts, are close enough for my tongue to reach out and take a hardened bud in my mouth. She's thrusting harder now, and if I thought she was wet before, I realize that now her juices are running down my knuckles, into my palm, and the delirious feeling of her walls clenching my fingers deeper into her feels like heaven.

"Jane!"

I hear her scream again, only this time, it's not arousal I hear in her voice, it's irritation.

"Jane! Jane, what's wrong with you!?" I feel a tap on my shoulder and suddenly I'm aware that Maura is standing behind me, as I sit, not so innocently, on her couch. The same couch that I had just been violating in the unexpected daydream that Maura was the star of.

_Fuck. What the fuck, Rizzoli? Are you fucking kidding me with this? What are you, a 14 year old boy? _

"Maura. Heeeyyyy!" I say, a little too enthusiastically, I might add. I shift my body around to look at Maura, who is now coming around the side of the couch, eyeing me suspiciously.

That was my first mistake. Irritation had turned to concern, and that concern was turning me into another one of Dr. Maura Isles' rapid-fire diagnoses. My breathing was still trying to even itself out, and when she was finally in my line of sight, I gasped slightly at the barely-covered body of my favorite medical examiner, wrapped in a bath towel, skin still flush and damp from the shower, wet hair combed back away from her beautiful makeup-free face. I gulped, audibly. The only thing that could have made her more beautiful in that moment would have been if she hadn't been scrutinizing me with a slight scowl on her face.

"Jane, are you ok?" Worry was evident in her voice now.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Maura. I'm sorry, I must've spaced out. What's up?"

"Jane, you don't look fine. Your face is flush, and you appear to be short of breath." She crosses in front of me, taking a seat perilously near me on the couch. Her right hand makes its way immediately to my forehead. "Jane, honey, you're perspiring. Are you coming down with something?" Soft fingers travel down my temple, across my jaw, and finally, down to my neck. _Shit_. "Your pulse is unusually elevated, Jane." Another sharp intake of breath on my part. My eyes wander down to her bare legs, which I can see are freshly shaven. _Is it hot in here? Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _I grab her wrist gently, pulling her hand away from the vein that I feel throbbing in my neck, and set it back down on her knee.

"Maur, I'm fine. Really." _Please let it go. Please let it go. _

I watch as her eyes dart from the pulse point she's been eyeballing, to my eyes, to my hands, which I have nervously begun to rub. Those damn scars - the ones that give me away every time I get scared, or angry, (or nervous), are raw.

"Jane, you are demonstrating several signs of acute stress. Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" Her face searches mine, and I'm certain that she's doing that facial recognition thing again. This time, she reaches out with both hands, and takes my right hand into both of hers. My breath catches again. I withdraw my hand immediately, afraid she'll feel how sweaty my palms are too.

I frantically rub my palms on my jeans, and push off on my thighs to lift myself from the couch. "You want anything? I'm getting a beer," I rasp out.

Maura turns her head in my direction, and her mouth opens, as if she's about to answer me, then changes her mind. I look at her, expectantly, and she just shakes her head. I can tell she's still scrutinizing my every move. I reach in, grab a beer, pop the top, and guzzle half of it down before I even close the refrigerator door. _Good. Deep breath, Jane. Focus._ "So, what's up, Maur? You were calling me?"

Maura's face changes suddenly from pensive to inquisitive. She gets up from the couch, saunters towards the kitchen, and tilts her head in that way she does when she's trying to figure something out. _That something would be me_. "Jane, do you think you could look at my scar?"

"Excuse me?" My voice catches in my throat. "Um...WHY?" I guzzle the rest of the beer, swipe the bottle across my forehead to cool myself down a bit before chucking it into Maura's recycle bin. It proves to be ineffective in relieving my problem, so I swipe my sleeve across my brow before reaching back into the fridge and grabbing another beer.

"Well, I know this sounds vain, but I haven't, you know…BEEN with anyone since the surgery. I'm a little apprehensive about how my body looks. I don't know what I'm expecting from you, really. I shouldn't need validation. I know that medically speaking, it's healing appropriately, but the scar is still, I don't know, Jane…it just BOTHERS me." She's almost whining now, and when she looks at me, her eyes are a mixture of vulnerability and… something else. Right now I'd give anything to be able to use those facial recognition clues that Maura's always going on about, because my detective radar is going off in my head and I can't figure out why. But ok, I'll play along. Come to think of it, after Maura's arrest, I was struggling so hard to keep my eyes averted when we stripped her down in the interrogation room that I missed the opportunity to see the results of her selfless donation to her half-sister. But I'm not gonna seem too anxious. That would be very unRizzoli-like of me.

"Gee, THAT sounds appetizing," I chime in sarcastically. "Can you at least let me eat my dinner first?" I smirk at her, so she knows I'm at least partially kidding. "Chinese should be here any minute." For a split second, I think I've hurt her feelings. Her face drops a little. But almost as quickly, she recovers and sighs at my sarcasm. "You know, a lot of people wouldn't put up with your abuse," she smirks at me. She turns and walks away, and as I'm unashamedly watching the back of her exposed thighs, she suddenly swings her head back around and says she's going to go put on some clothes. She's fully aware as my gaze shifts suddenly from where it had been to her eyes, and there it is again…that _something_. She quirks her brow and rounds the corner as she makes towards her bedroom. _Busted_. _So busted. Is it just me, or did she just watch me check her out?_

Right on cue, the delivery guy shows up with our dinner, as Maura comes padding back barefoot into the kitchen in a black pair of yoga shorts and a white tank top, hair pulled into a high ponytail. I watch her from my spot in the kitchen as she graciously pays him, says something to him in his native tongue, and brings our food to the island. This is my favorite look on Maura. I mean sure, she's exquisite in her dresses and heels. Gorgeous when her hair and makeup is fully done, but this Maura…this Maura is the one most people don't get to see. This Maura makes me so proud that she feels secure enough around me to be the most organic, untainted version of herself. Of course, this Maura also makes me realize that the reason she's like this around me is because she thinks of me like family. Like a sister kind of family. _Yay._

"Why don't you grab a quick shower, Jane? I'll get our food plated up and put the movie in. You've got clean t-shirts and shorts in the top drawer of the armoire." She smiles that smile I love so much and I blush slightly as just how much our lives are intertwined. Sure, we spend most of our time here, but she's got a drawer at my place too. The thought brings about the butterflies that I've become hyperaware of lately.

"Yeah, yeah...that sounds good. I'll be right back." I smile back, but I'm a suddenly just a little sad, as I've just had the insight that Maura and I are family. Yep, family. And I've been having some seriously incestuous thoughts about this particular family member. _A cold shower it is._

A few minutes later, I've showered and changed and arrive back in the living room to find our food laid out on Maura's coffee table, along with another cold beer, and a glass of Pinot Noir. Maura is sitting, cross legged on the floor between the couch and the coffee table, remote in hand, ready to start the movie. She hasn't touched her food yet. She's comfortable, but still would never dream of defying proper etiquette. I notice that my plate and my beer are right next to her spot on the floor, which forces me to acknowledge that when I sit down, there is absolutely NO WAY that we won't be touching. I coax my mind into swallowing what little saliva is left in my mouth. "You got everything we need?" I ask hoarsely.

"I think so," she shrugs, then smiling, pats the spot beside her on the floor. "Come on, Jane. Sit. The food's going to get cold."

As soon as I've settled myself to the right of her, I'm a little taken aback by how warm her thigh is, as it's casually resting against mine. I feel the coil of arousal stir in my lower belly. She glances over at me out of the corner of her eye and says, "Are you ready?"

_Fuck yeah, I'm ready. You just say the word._ But I know what she means. "Yeah, yeah, go ahead," I say, eyes staring straight ahead.

She presses the play button and the copy of "The Conjuring" that I bought for 5 bucks from one of Rondo's friends starts playing. It's a bootleg, but it's so well made you'd never know it. Maura would probably not approve of my being party to movie piracy, but she doesn't keep tabs on what's out on DVD yet, and plus, I figured she'd appreciate something that was a least BASED on a true story. I know she's going to break down into a bunch of Google-verified scientific explanations for everything in the movie, but right now, all I can think about is the fact that at least something in the movie will startle her enough that she'll have no choice but to bury her head in my shoulder, or grab my leg, or, I don't know…something. Pathetic, I know. But a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. I realize about 5 minutes into the movie that maybe we should have waited until we were done eating to get it started. Something about my stomach being all tensed up while I'm trying to chow down on Chinese food is just not working for me. Maura, on the other hand, has her eyes glued to the screen. Her appetite, it seems, is unaffected by any of this. _EPIC FAIL._

"Hey, Maur…do you mind pausing this until after we finish eating?"

She looks over at me incredulously, eyebrows raised in the form of a question, before she grabs the remote and presses the pause button. "You ok?" she asks again. There's a hint of a smirk there. I see it.

"Yeah, it's just that…I mean, if something pops out or whatever, I don't wanna be flinging noodles across your living room." That earns me a chuckle from Maura. She shakes her head and directs her attention back to her plate.

"You know, Jane, you're not going to maintain your 'badass' reputation if you're going to get all squeamish over a silly little horror movie. Or if you can't handle looking at your best friend's surgical scar. Don't think I haven't noticed that you've never so much as shown an interest in it. Does it bother you?" Maura had turned her face fully to look at me now, and I could see in her eyes that she was attempting to be coy, but there were genuine feelings of concern manifesting themselves across her delicate features.

"What? No! Maur, it's not that..I mean, really? How could you even think it would bother me?" I turned to face her, bringing my hand to rest on the same thigh that had been driving me insane since we'd sat down to dinner. I looked at her face intently, making sure she knew that I meant what I was about to say. "Hello? Have you met me? I have scars that have scars! I'm sure your tiny little incision is barely even noticeable. Besides, it's not like something like that could make you any less beautiful. Any guy who would be bothered by that is a guy you don't need to waste your time with."

"Oh, Jane," she whispered, bringing her hand up to her heart. "That is so sweet." Her eyes had begun to tear up now, sincerely affected by what I had said. I wiped an errant tear from her cheek and she turned her gaze towards the ceiling to stop anymore from falling. "I'm sorry, Jane. It's just that my amygdala and my…"

"I know Maur, I know." I smiled and brought her into a hug. Feeling her arms circle my waist, as her breath ghosted across my neck, I had one thought. _This is going to be a long night._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to all of you following the story! It took me a while to gather the courage to put something out there, so it thrills me to know someone is reading. By the way, I guess this is a little bit of a slow build up. I love some good smut, like anyone else does, but I'm trying to stay as true to the way I think the characters would interact as possible. I guess I should reiterate that I don't own these characters, yada yada yada… **

My senses are officially on overload. Between Maura's hands resting around my waist, and her breath on my neck, and the smell of her hair infusing itself into my brain, I'm about to go crazy. Couple that with the vivid imagery still fresh in my mind from my earlier fantasy, and the only hope I have for getting through this night unscathed is if I get us back on track with this movie. "Alright, Maur..c'mon. Let's finish up this food so we can get comfy and watch the movie. I'd rather watch it on the couch, anyway."

Maura extricated herself from around me, but not before giving me a quick peck on the cheek. "Thank you, Jane. You always know what to say." I smile as she turns away, acutely aware of the warmth left behind on my cheek by that kiss. _How can one simple gesture from this woman have this effect?_

Just like that, she's back to her food. _Crisis averted._ As she eats, her right hand has drifted casually down to my thigh where her thumb is mechanically drawing indistinct patterns. I feel my sex clenching involuntarily and the heat rises against my neck. Thankfully, I kept a hair tie around my wrist after my shower, so I run my fingers through my still-damp waves and nonchalantly throw my hair up into a ponytail. _God, I need air._ As soon as Maura lays her chopsticks down, I practically jump up and grab our plates to take them into the kitchen. I grab another beer, and bring her the rest of the bottle of Pinot. "Light on or off?" I ask, walking back into the living room.

"Off, please," she replies.

"Ok, but don't expect sympathy from me later on when you start hearing weird noises," I say in jest. Using the little bit of light from the TV screen to guide me, I refill her wine glass and settle myself on my end of the couch, legs extended towards Maura's end. Maura props herself against the opposite arm of the sofa and stretches her legs towards me. As the opening credits roll, she throws that blanket over both of us. It's a routine we've perfected, and symbiotic relationship that flows so easily, it would be easy to assume that we were, in fact, a couple. It is a feeling that is not lost on me. I glance over at Maura, engrossed now in a movie I would have assumed she'd only watch to placate me. As the first of many chilling scenes occurs, I feel her startle and gasp slightly, and when she does so, she grabs my foot and squeezes mercilessly. "Hey! Easy there, Sparky! There's a live person attached to those feet!" I tease.

"Oh, Jane...I'm sorry. I got carried away." She loosens her grip on my foot but doesn't let go. Nervously, she's massaging it, and as her fingers trail from my heel to the ball of my foot I unintentionally moan. It's out before I have a chance to stop it, and I immediately feel her motion stop. "Is this ok?" she asks.

"Yeah, no...it's fine. You sure you can handle this, Dr. Death?" She looks over at me reproachfully, and I know she'd be offended hearing that nickname from anyone else. But instead, she just grins widely and graces me with a classic Rizzoli eye roll. _Wait for it…_

"Jane, the content of the movie doesn't scare me. There are a number of scientific explanations for that which we classify as paranormal activity. But there is a certain startle effect that's very well employed in the film," she nods as she speaks.

"Shhh…just watch the movie, Maur." I glance sideways, waiting for her reaction.

Just when I'm sure I'm about to be the target of her full on scowl, another one of those scenes startles her and I watch – and listen – as Maura Isles does something I've never seen her do. She shrieks. Yes, shrieks, and as she brings her hands up to cover her face, she throws herself face first into the couch. Between my legs. "Ok, ok…Maura… Really?" I ask incredulously. I am so grateful right now for the blanket that creates the barrier between Maura's face and my lower body. I can't help but laugh at the situation though. The seemingly impervious Dr. Isles, brought to behavior representative of a shrieking preteen girl by a Hollywood film. My fingers reach for her hair, to soothe her, and she turns her head back towards the screen, still buried in my lap. I haven't looked at the screen in several minutes now, so enthralled by the way her hair feels on my fingers, and the way she takes a deep breath and lets out a contented sigh as I stroke her hair. My pulse is racing, and I can feel at this point that my underwear is soaked. Just as I'm trying to figure out what to do about the latter, she peeks up at me sheepishly. Without asking, she sits back up, drops her feet to the floor, and before I know it, she's lifted the blanket and turned herself around to lay her head on the armrest next to me, so I'm now wedged between her and the back of the couch, and she's covered us back up. I can't say I'm complaining. The feeling of her glorious ass pressed against my front is making it hard to breathe, though.

"Jane?" I hear her say my name, but before I can answer, she's reaching behind her hip, to where my left arm is awkwardly resting on my own hip, and grabs that hand in her own, placing it around her waist. _Fuck_. Thank God I'm not a guy, because I'd be hard-pressed to explain the major wood that would be straining agains the ass of my best friend right now. As it is, my lady boner is becoming increasingly uncomfortable and I'm beginning to understand the meaning of blue balls. I squeeze my legs together to relieve some of the pressure and I'm sure, absolutely positive, that she can feel my heart pounding against her shoulder blade. I attempt to take a deep breath, as quietly and slickly as possible, so as not to let her in on the physical symptoms I'm suffering from right now. But her hand is still over mine and I can feel as her thumb follows the lines of each of my fingers from base to tip as if she's performing some self-soothing ritual, or maybe just counting my bones. Hell, I don't know what she's doing, but my palm is feeling her warmth radiating through the thin tank top and suddenly that hand has gone rogue. Unbeknownst to me, my own thumb has started to draw circles across Maura's belly. As soon as I realize what I'm doing, I hear Maura take a deep breath and hold it. I suddenly worry that I've made her uncomfortable, but as her hand presses mine even closer into her I realize she's just reacting to the activity onscreen.

At this point I have no idea what's going on with the film, and frankly, I could care less. I'm playing the part of the big spoon to Maura Isles right now and it's taking every bit of willpower in my arsenal just to keep my hips from involuntarily thrusting closer to her. My hand is having the time of its life right where it is, but my brain is picturing me brushing my fingers along that gorgeous S-curve that starts at the dip of Maura's waist and ends at the round curve of her hips. And the desire to wrap said fingers around the crest of her pelvic bone, drawing her back into me even more, is awe-inspiring. I'm so lost in Maura right now, that even as my peripheral vision catches what appears to be some demon-possessed woman levitating in a chair during an exorcism, I'm fighting the urge to nip at the little patch of freckles that I can see on the back of her shoulder, peeking out from under her tank. When she jumps again, and sinks even further back into me on the couch, I catch myself inhaling her scent deeply as my arm wraps even more protectively around her. Her hand has left mine now, no longer holding it in place around her. Her short, manicured fingernails are scraping gently up my whole forearm now, and I can feel the goose bumps forming in the wake of her movements.

"Cutis anserina," she drawls out sleepily.

"Cutest WHAT?!" I question, my voice hoarse in her ear.

She stifles a giggle, and I can feel her belly contracting as she does so. I exasperate her sometimes, but I think she secretly loves it. "Cutis anserina. Goose bumps, Jane." She says this in that tone of voice that tells me she thinks I should know what she's saying, but she's glad she gets to explain it nonetheless. "They're a reflex of the sympathetic nervous system." She continues her explanation, never stopping the action that's causing them. "The arrector pili muscles at the base of your hair contract and pull the hair erect." I'm enjoying what she's doing entirely too much right now to pull her out of her Google-speak. She continues, "They occur when a person is experiencing cold, or fear, pleasure, pain, sexual…."

"Maur...I know what goose bumps are," I interrupt, before she can go any further. "Mmm," I hum from behind her. "It just feels so good," I interject, lest I give her time to ask exactly which of the feelings she described was causing my erector whatever muscles to contract.

"It does feel good, doesn't it?" she asks. She reaches back towards my hand again, grasping it in hers and bringing it down to the front of her thigh. Maura, it seems, has got some of her own goose bumps going on. "I loved the way your thumb was rubbing across my midriff, Jane. I know you weren't aware, but you were so close to my scar. It was so nice to have someone touching me there. It made me feel, I don't know," she shrugged, "normal again."

At this point, we'd both forgotten about the movie. The flashing lights from the screen and the screaming aside, we were lost in our own little moment. I couldn't see the look on Maura's face, as she was still facing out, but God knows if she could've seen the look on mine she'd have known that I'd have rubbed anything she asked me to so she'd remember that she was unequivocally the most beautiful woman on the face of the planet. "Maur, you're beautiful," I murmured into her ear, feeling a fresh set of goose bumps gather on her thigh where my hand was still resting. The final credits were starting to roll on the screen now, and the fact was, Maura needed my attention now. "C'mon, let's take a look at that scar. I need to see what you're so worked up about."

"Ok." Maura released the breath she'd been holding. "But, Jane?"

"Yeah, Maur?"

"Maybe you should just feel it first. Then you'll have an idea what to expect." With this, she intertwined her fingers with mine, and brought my hand up from her thigh, under the hem of her tank top. I swallowed hard and reminded myself to breathe as she sought out my index finger, gently working it from the top of her navel, then up about three inches. I could feel the difference in the skin texture, the scar tissue being even smoother than Maura's already soft skin. She let go of my hand, letting me explore for another minute. I hoped she couldn't hear how labored my breathing had become, but then her hand was on mine again, this time bringing it close to the dip of her waist that I was admiring earlier.

"That first incision was where they removed the kidney," she clarified. "Here," she said, bringing my finger to a small incision near the base of her rib cage, "is one of the port sites." Then lower, closer to the crest of her pelvic bone, only more centrally located, she placed my finger on another tiny scar. "Do you feel it?" she asked.

"Mmph…yeah," I almost whimpered. _Alright Jane. Get it together. This is about Maura, remember? Your best friend needs you._ "Honestly, Maur, it doesn't feel like they're very big. I can't imagine that they're even that noticeable."

"I should be happy that what I did gave my sister the gift of life," she started, "and I really am happy. But when I look at myself in the mirror, it's all I see anymore. _They're_ all I see. I can't imagine someone looking at me – looking at THEM – and being aroused. Jane, I know it sounds so shallow, but it's how I feel." Tears had started to flow from Maura's eyes again. I could hear them in her voice.

My initial reaction was that all I wanted to do was comfort Maura. I wanted to let my mouth and my tongue and my lips, prove to Maura that every single inch of her was desirable. Exquisite. But then, out of nowhere, another thought occurred to me. If Maura believed that those little scars would make her less desirable in the eyes of a lover, what must she think of mine? My scars, which were not the result of a carefully placed scalpel, but the result of a bullet that had pierced through my abdomen and exited through my back. Dr. Sluckey had done a great job, sure, of making the best out of the self-inflicted wound, but there was only so much that could be done with the entry and exit points, and the surgery required immediately afterwards to repair the internal damage they'd caused. Suddenly my hand and my brain were at odds with each other. My hand was aching to continue charting the course of Maura's body. My brain was suddenly aware that I was as much in need of validation as my best friend.

It occurred to me that there was only one thing that would make us both feel better. "Maura," I pressed up so that I was in a half-seated position still behind the blond, "I'll look at your scar under one condition."

Maura turned over onto her back and looked up at me, eyes still glistening with tears. I looked down and noticed that Maura's goose bumps weren't contained to her thighs. Maura's nipples were straining through the white tank. I almost lost all train of thought at that moment, but remembered to bring my eyes back to focus on Maura's. Maura met my eyes, and I swore I saw a glint of approval there. "What's the condition?"

I drew a deep breath. "You look at my scars first. I mean, really look at them. And you tell me what you see. And then I promise you," I placed one hand upon my heart in earnest, "I promise you, that I will look at yours. And I will tell you my honest opinion."

Maura held my gaze for another moment before answering. "That seems fair. Agreed." And then she smiled up at me again, dimples defined by the dimly lit glow of the TV screen still. "Let's get ready for bed?"

I'm sure that my face was beaming as I extended my hand out to help Maura sit up. "After you, Doc."


	3. Chapter 3

**+A/N: I'm soooo loving writing this fic. It's a good distraction after last night's disappointment that was episode 7. Ugh, the beards…so many beards…Thanks for the follows, faves, and reviews! **

Usually, Maura and I say goodnight at this point and part ways as I head towards the guest bedroom while she continues on to the master. Unsure of how this is going to proceed tonight, I follow her until I'm in front of the guest bedroom door. I hesitate when I reach it, but then, as if sensing my hesitation, she turns her head to look back at me and shakes her head. "My room. It's bigger. And the lighting's better." She smiles and shrugs her shoulder casually and before she turns back around and keeps walking. I am acutely aware of the stirring in my core as I watch her yoga-toned legs directly in front of me. As she walks, she interlaces her fingers and stretches both arms up towards the ceiling, bringing the tank top part of the way with them. Her back is slightly arched and that newly exposed sliver of skin promptly draws my attention like a magnet. I've seen Maura in various stages of undress, but right now, it feels different. Every detail about her is enhanced, like I'm seeing her for the first time. For instance, how have I never noticed those sexy little twin dimples that run alongside her spine on her lower back? _I'm sure there's a sciency name for them, too. _I chuckle to myself.

Maura enters the bedroom first, switching on the overhead light before continuing on into the en suite. _God, so it's gonna be like that, huh? I wasn't thinking it would be like a medical exam._ My palms are sweating again, and my heart is pounding in my ears. I want to take it all back right now. I don't want to look at her scar; and I sure as hell don't want her looking at mine. I mean, she's seen mine before - as my best friend, and even as a medical doctor. But she's never REALLY looked at them. I've never let myself be inspected by her the way I assume I will be tonight, vulnerable and gauging the response of her curious eyes on my skin. I know that now, in the presence of her new insecurities, Maura will view me as a reflection of herself. She'll attempt to objectively measure her own reaction to my body as an indicator of how a potential lover will look at hers. And it occurs to me now that this is a bad idea all around. I flop down, frustrated, into the center of her bed and expel all the breath from my lungs.

She emerges from the bath and I rise up onto my elbows, wondering how I'm going to get out of this. I see that she's let her hair down from the ponytail, and her hair falls loosely across her shoulders. Her nipples are still demanding my attention from the confines of that tank top and I have to remind myself that while Maura is comfortable with 47% of men staring at her breasts during conversation, that statistic does not - and cannot - apply to her female BFF.

Before I've regained control of my vocal chords, she asks, "Is this weird, Jane?" She's looking at me quizzically, head tilted to the side. She waves me off, nervously, shaking her head again. "I shouldn't have put you in an awkward position." I observe a slight spattering of hives making an appearance across her chest and arms.

_Oh no…WTF?_ "Dr. Isles! You….you are the queen of awkward! Don't tell me you've suddenly developed a sense of boundaries?" I'm suddenly inspired by the fact that Maura is obviously as nervous as I am. I hastily stand up and walk towards her, eyes fixed on hers. "Hives." I point at her chest. "What's the real reason?" Her eyes are wide now, staring at me like a bunny that just got thrown into a snake's cage. Before I know it, Maura's has retreated until her back is flush against the wall and I'm close enough to count the little flecks of amber in her eyes. The vein in her neck is vibrating along at breakneck speed, and I'm pretty sure I haven't seen, heard, or felt her release a single breath in the last 10 seconds.

"Jane," she finally manages, and I recognize how untamed I must look right now. Her voice brings me back from the precipice, and I can feel my face softening. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, in part to center myself, but also because she just…Smells. So. Damn. Good.

"Maura…just tell me," my voice is barely above a whisper. "No, wait – don't say anything, ok?" I open my eyes and seek out hers again. She nods, almost imperceptibly. "Ok." I hear her release that breath, finally, and I breathe it in. I don't want to breathe it back out, because it feels like I have just a little part of her inside of me for a few seconds. But I have to finish, so I continue, "Maur, it's ok. We don't have to do this tonight. Not if you don't want to. But this is ME, ok? It's me." My hands reach for both of hers and link our fingers. I bring them up between us and kiss the back of each one. The intimacy of this gesture isn't lost on me, and if I'm reading Maura's face accurately, it's not lost on her either. "And you don't have to look at mine, either. This is about you." She's just eyeing me now, and I'm still waiting for some sort of response. I've just about given up, when she leans forward, her lips gently brushing against the corner of my mouth. She lingers there for a second, and now it's me who's stopped breathing. My eyes flutter shut and her mouth moves closer to my ear, where her response is a murmured, "Come here."

Her hands never leave mine, and she walks us back to the bed. We both sit down on the edge of her side. She takes a nervous breath before bringing her feet up and, bringing her hands to rest behind her head, reclining back onto her pillows. My hands miss the warmth of her skin immediately. I look at her, silently asking permission, before reaching my hand towards the hem of her tank. She nods, but then trains her eyes immediately on the ceiling and struggles to steady her breath. I estimate that this is the most nervous I've even seen Maura. Gingerly, my hand reaches for the hem of her tank, my thumb sliding underneath, touching the soft skin below her navel and brushing across it soothingly before lifting the material. Her skin is like silk; I relish the feeling as the tip of my thumb reaches her belly button, and watch as the hem follows suit. Abruptly, Maura's hand is on mine, and her gaze has shifted from the ceiling to meet mine. "Wait," she breathes out. "You first."

"Maur, it's ok…you don't have to," I counter.

"I know Jane. But I want to," she smiles that smile that reaches her eyes, the smile that I've never seen directed at anyone other me, and then I watch intently as her right hand reaches for the edge of my BPD t-shirt, tugging at it brusquely. "Off."

My head is spinning now. I recall that conversation Maura and I had years ago about how someone could have such power over you that it felt like you'd taken some sort of substance. I'm drowning in Maura and I have no idea how to find my way back to the surface. It doesn't matter, though… right now it seems like the most delicious surrender and I can only envision the headiness of her skin on my skin, my mouth tracing every curve of her, my tongue discovering her taste, losing myself in the depths of everything Maura until…

"Jane." My name is falling from her lips again and I release the breath I didn't know I was holding_. Fuck. I did it again._ I catch my gaze, which has wandered down Maura's body, settling itself somewhere between her thighs.

"Huh? Of course…ok." I walk around the bed to crawl in on my side. I settle myself on my back, but turn my head towards her and in a voice that registers about an octave higher than is normal for me, I utter the words. "Go ahead." My face is half smile, half grimace, as if I'm about to undergo something painful. And, depending Maura's reaction, this could, in fact, be extremely painful.

Maura props herself up on one arm and rolls over to face me. Her right hand reaches under my shirt, seeking out the slightly puckered skin that marks the spot. Her eyes are watching as her hand moves beneath the material and I can tell she's hesitant to bring herself to lift it. I make the decision for her as I lift myself up just enough to pull it off myself before laying back, now clad in nothing but a black sports bra. Maybe I would have worn something a little nicer if I'd foreseen the evening going in this direction, but she doesn't seem disappointed. "Your body is truly exquisite, Jane," she smiles appreciatively. "Your musculature is defined, yet still feminine. And your skin is, well…your coloring is enviable." The backs of her fingers run across my scar now, and my nipples harden to stiff peaks. She looks at me reverently, affectionately, before placing her whole palm over the wound and returning her gaze to my eyes. There is a visceral shift that is apparent across her features, and before I can ask, I see the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. The words are out of her mouth before I can react. "You almost died that day." Her bottom lip is quivering now, and her hand leaves me altogether so that she can wipe the tears before she rolls away and swings her feet off the bed, sitting upright on the edge now. All I can see is the back of her; her shoulders shaking and her arms are wrapped around herself. I'm speechless. Frozen. And then, I do the only thing that I can think to do.

I crawl across the bed and position myself behind her, my legs on either side of hers, my arms wrapping around her waist over hers, and I press my lips into her hair. Her breath is coming is short gasps, and my voice is whispering softly in her ear. "Shhh..shhh…shhh…Maur..baby, it's ok…shhh…listen to me. It's ok. I'm here, I'm here. Right? I'm not going anywhere, ok?" My arms are wrapped as tightly around her as they can be, and I'm rocking her side to side as I nuzzle her hair, feeling the heaviness leave her as she visibly relaxes into my embrace. Her head tilts back to land on my shoulder. She turns her face towards me a little and I place a kiss on her temple. Our fingers are laced together now across her waist and she nods. I'm lost in the bliss of being this intimate with Maura. My scantily clad upper body is pressed against her back and I know she must feel the heat radiating off my skin. "You ok?" I ask her finally.

She lifts her head back up from my shoulder and presses her cheek against mine and nods, lifting one pair of joined hands to her lips and kissing mine, returning my gesture from earlier. "Yes." I turn my head just enough to let my lips linger on her cheek for a moment before I remind her of the task at hand.

"Ok, good. You ready to do this?" I ask, my rogue hand finding its way under her tank top and tracing the same pattern she'd shown me earlier, having already committed to memory every place on Maura's body that I've seen, as well as the places that remain unseen. She hesitates for a moment, and I think she's changed her mind, but when she's ready, her answer is simple; concise. "Yes."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Over 100 follows! How amazing is that? Not bad for my freshman try. Well, let's get to it. I think these two lovebirds should get to enjoy what they've been waiting for! Thanks to all of you who followed, favorited, or reviewed. Much love to you all! Until next time…**

My hand takes a few more seconds to luxuriate in the feel of Maura's skin under it, and then it takes me a minute to untangle myself from around her frame. My body is trembling as soon the contact falters and she steps out of my embrace. I sit on the edge of the bed as still as I can, watching her. I need her to be in control. She needs to direct the next move, because the heady mixture of desire mixed with the residual warmth of her body against mine is like heroin in my bloodstream and it's left my judgment a little hazy.

She doesn't move more than a few inches away from me before she's turned on her heel and I find her standing between my still-open legs. My breaths are coming in short shallow sequence now as she puts her hands on my shoulders. I glance up at her face, where I'm greeted by a nervous smile. She's worrying her bottom lip between her teeth and when I place my hands on her waist, my thumbs moving in soothing motion above the fabric of her tank; she takes a sharp inhale and nods. My hands move down to her hips as I reach for the hem of her tank, and I let my thumbs slip to inch it up. As the fabric gives way, exposing creamy skin sheathed over beautifully toned abs, I can see her belly shuddering with every breath. There is a surrealism in this moment that gives way to clarity. In that clarity, I see what has unmistakably been in front of me all along. I am deeply in love with this woman.

_I'm love you, Maura. I'm in love with you. _

The reality of it all assaults me as I stare at the beauty before me. The primary scar is a shade darker than her skin tone, a straight line running from the top of her belly button for no more than 3 inches. I spontaneously run the backs of my fingers over it reverently. Her grip on my shoulders tightens, so I look up at her again, seeking permission.

"Is this ok?" I ask quietly. She responds with a smile, and I can see that her eyes have grown concerned again, tinted with uncertainty. My hand travels down to the crest of her hip, where one of the smaller port sites is. There they are again; the goose bumps. I hungrily appraise the spot, and want desperately to place a kiss there. The throbbing between my legs is incessant now, and I fear that this may be my perpetual state from this point on.

"Jane?"

I look up.

"You haven't said a word. Is it bad?" Her face looks tighter now, every muscle contracted into a question.

"No," I vehemently shake my head. "No, Maura. Do you want to know what I think?"

She looks frightened, watching quietly, before replying, "I'm not sure."

"I think they make you even more beautiful." At this, she chuckles incredulously, shaking her head.

"No, Maura, listen to me. The only thing I see when I look at these," my voice is cracking now, as the tears threaten to overflow. "The only thing I see..." I start again, as my fingers persistently trace the lines over each scar again and again, "is that the most beautiful woman I've ever known, gave a part of herself to someone she barely knew; someone who didn't even deserve it, so that girl could have a chance."

She opens her mouth in protest, but I continue, "And I don't care that she's your half-sister. I know you would have done the same for me, or Ma, or Frankie… anyone. The only thing that these scars say is that you, Maura Isles, are just as beautiful on the inside as everyone already knows you are on the outside. They are physical evidence of that."

"Oh, Jane…" she begins, but falls silent when my body leans forward and my mouth replaces my fingers, placing a tentative kiss on the scar above her belly button. Her skin is warm on my lips, and I feel her hands run up my shoulders to bury themselves in my hair, holding me close to her. My hands travel back to her waist, and I take a deep breath, my face buried in her belly now, leaving kisses along the path, the taste of my own tears mingling with the taste of her skin. When I feel her hand leave my hair, I know I've overstepped the boundary. I know I let myself get too carried away, and just maybe, I've ruined everything. This will be the first and the last time that I will touch her like this.

The apology springs forth immediately.

"Maura, I'm so sorry, I…" Unexpectedly, though, her hands are on my back, nails scraping lightly against my shoulder blades, up to grab at the back of my hair, pulling it and tilting my head back, forcing me to look up into eyes that are as hooded with desire as my own.

"Don't. Don't you dare apologize," she admonishes. Arousal fuels me as I reach directly in front of me to lift her tank the remainder of the way. She reaches down and assists me in its removal. I can't suppress the moan when Maura's impeccable breasts are finally revealed to me. Her nipples harden immediately under my gaze. I press my forehead into her breastbone, my arms wrapping around her, my nails dragging down her back until I reach her ass, cupping each cheek and pulling her even closer. Her fingers remain wound tightly in my hair.

"Fuck, Maura," I whisper into her. I want to touch every part of her skin, taste every inch of her, but most importantly, I want…no, I NEED…to kiss her.

I need to know that this isn't just validation, that it isn't some exercise to help prepare her for someone else to be touching her like this.

Someone who won't worship her like I intend to.

Someone who won't deserve her.

I willfully clutch her hips and, sighing deeply, push her away from me. I never let her go, but hold her a full arm's length away now. She looks at me inquiring, and I see the pain of rejection cross her face.

Aware of her reaction, I rise from the bed now, and pull her back towards me so we are a hair's breadth apart. Our ragged breaths are drawing our breasts together with every inhale. Her arms wrap around my neck, fingers toying with the hairs at the base of my neck, and she sighs a moan of relief at the renewed intimacy. I lean my forehead into hers, feeling the moisture on both of our brows, and I breathe in her scent.

"Tell me," she whispers to me. "Tell me, Jane," she breathes my name out and I swear it's the first time I've ever heard it; it's a prayer, a supplication, and a devotion all at once.

That's when I know. That's when it becomes clear that this is so much more than confirmation or validation to her. This means to her what it does to me. But I need her to recognize it too. I need her to know with all certainty that she is like oxygen for me. That without her, I would surely cease to breathe.

"I…Maura…I want you…I want you, so badly." Her eyes are gazing steadfast into mine, and her lips curl into a seductive smile. "But, this is happening really fast, and this will change everything, and…"

"Jane," she makes the request again, soft lips reaching to brush against my own as she whispers into my mouth. "Tell me." It is the first time our lips meet, and I'm stunned not only by how violently the desire has pooled between my legs, but because of how desperately I need more of her…so much more. But things cannot remain unsaid.

Regaining my composure, I halt further contact, despite the overwhelming desire to consume her whole. "Maura, if we cross this line…" The words are there, but my hands are gliding over silky smooth skin and my voice is struggling to catch up with my brain. "If we cross this line, there's no going back." I bring my hands up to cup her face, leaning back to make sure she comprehends the gravity of what I'm about to say. "If we cross this line, no one else gets to see you like this." Her eyes mirror mine now, both sets glistening with want and unshed tears. "No one else. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"No one," she repeats, nodding as she says it. "Not anyone, Jane. Only you." Her voice is wrought with emotion, and I finally bring her lips to mine. This time, I can fully appreciate how soft they are, and when she moans against my mouth, I almost come undone. My hands finally make their way to her breasts, and I cup them in my hands, before tracing my fingers over stiffened points as I swallow her moans. I take the opportunity to deepen the kiss, my tongue seeking out hers, and now it's Maura's hands that find purchase under the band of my sports bra, before pushing it up, and we reluctantly break the kiss only to do away with the offending garment.

She appraises my body openly, her eyes blazing over every inch of skin. "You're so sexy, Jane," she growls out, her hands cupping my breasts gently as she kisses me again. My hands travel to Maura's lower back, seeking out the twin dimples I'd been admiring earlier, as my mouth presses open mouthed kisses to Maura's pulse point. My index fingers find the indentions, and I groan with delight at discovering yet another spot on her magnificent body that makes me weak with need. She gasps when she feels my fingers suddenly hook around her shorts and tug. Her shorts and underwear are discarded simultaneously, and my hand reaches between her legs to find bare skin covered in Maura's juices.

"Jesus, Maura. You're so wet."

I'm sure I've never been more turned on my life.

"You have no idea what you do to me, Jane," she purrs, thrusting her hips, begging my fingers for entry. It goes against my nature to deny her anything, but the feel of her wetness soaking my digits is giving birth to another need. I need to taste Maura. I swipe them once more through her folds, gathering up her juices, and hear her whimper as I lose contact with her center. I bring them directly to my mouth and stare at her as she sees me greedily lick herself off my fingers. The taste of Maura is extraordinary. Like fine wine and caviar and chocolate covered strawberries all at once. Again, I'm struck by the need for more.

I let my eyes drift from hers, down to her lips, to the adorable little mole just above her right clavicle, taking in the sight of her lustfully. She watches me, and I know she must see what she's doing to me.

She's breathtaking. Stripped completely bare, I find myself wanting to drop to my knees in adulation. Instead, my hands find their way to the back of her thighs and bring her legs up to wrap around me. Her kisses are feral now, the forces driving us together no longer under either of our control. I can feel the heat and the wetness from her center scorching my belly. My own center is bursting with need as I walk us back to the bed and lay her down, lowering myself to hover just above her.

"God, Maura…You're fucking beautiful, you know that?" I look at her as she lies beneath me, her legs still wrapped around my waist. My eyes drift to the hollow where her neck meets her collar bone and I cannot resist the urge to gently nip at the skin there.

"Mmm, Jane. Please," she pleads, her back arching up to seek out more contact. Her thumbs are in the waistband of my shorts, moving them past my hips. I push them the remainder of the way down, kicking them out of the way. Her lips have latched onto my neck as I thrust our cores together, and we both moan at the initial contact.

It would be so easy to come just like this – with our bodies so eager for release. But I've waited entirely too long for this moment and the desire to extend our pleasure wins out. I've dreamed of fucking Maura so many times, but right now, I know I want nothing more than to take the time to fully immerse myself in her, to learn every last contour; to hear every sigh and whimper and scream that comes tumbling from her lips.

I lower myself down her body, my left hand cupping her right breast, teasing the nipple until it forms a stiff peak. I take the other in my mouth, circling it slowly and letting my tongue delight in the texture of it, committing it to memory before allowing my teeth to scrape across is lightly, earning me a guttural moan from the gorgeous woman beneath me.

I kiss my way over her heart, say a prayer of silent gratitude in the process, and feel her as she stills under my touch. I glance up and see her watching me. I smirk before sliding my tongue down the center of her, from the base of her breastbone, past her scar, finally dipping it into her belly button.

"Fuck," she says, pressing her center into me and sinking her nails into my scalp. "God, Jane." It's my undoing. To hear that word, followed by my name, come from her mouth, is the headiest rush I've ever experienced. I know that I need to hear it again and again. This is ecstasy.

"Jane," she breathes it out again. "Look at me."

I crawl back up her body, my lips meeting hers once again as our eyes meet.

"I promise you," she whispers, "that we have all night." She brushes her fingers lightly down my face as she speaks. "We have all the time in the world. But right now Jane," she looks at me pointedly. "Right now, I just need you to fuck me."

My breath catches as the words register. Maura grinds herself against my core to emphasize her point.

I chuckle lightly and bring my lips to her ear, whispering, "I always knew you'd be bossy."

**A/N: OOPS….sorry to leave off here, but I wanted to get this chapter posted! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in getting this out. Had to go back to work this week! Thank you to all of you who have followed, favorited, and reviewed… You have all been so kind. I think this may wrap it up, unless you all feel that maybe the beginning of the Jane/Maura relationship can be explored further. I have some other story ideas I've been kicking around otherwise. I'm leaving the story at a point that could be considered the end, so as not to leave you guys hanging though. All the mistakes, of course, are mine. If they're really obvious, annoying mistakes, let me know so I can correct them. **

_**"I promise you," she whispers, "that we have all night." She brushes her fingers lightly down my face as she speaks. "We have all the time in the world. But right now Jane," she looks at me pointedly. "Right now, I just need you to fuck me."**_

_**My breath catches as the words register. Maura grinds herself against my core to emphasize her point.**_

_**I chuckle lightly and bring my lips to her ear, whispering, "I always knew you'd be bossy."**_

I feel it before I see or hear it…The contraction of her stomach muscles against my own as she tries to stifle a laugh. And then it's in my ear – it's a sound that I've grown to love as deeply as I love the rest of her. Her laughter fills the space around us and I pull back to look at her and see the telltale signs of her mirth. Her dimples are on full display, and when she looks up at me, her eyes crinkle with the joy that I hear in her voice.

Knowing that I'm the cause of this makes my heart swell with pride.

"You really are incorrigible, Jane," she whispers, still giggling as she looks at me lovingly. I want to love her for every second of the rest of my life. I close the gap between us, kissing her sweetly and feeling it returned before my tongue seeks entry again and the kisses turn urgent. I feel the grip of her legs tightly against my back, bringing me closer, and I instinctually start a rhythm of thrusts.

"So, so, bossy," I tease as I roll my hips against her core again. Reaching my hand between our bodies I bring my fingers to the apex of her thighs, feeling the abundant moisture there. "God, Maur…you feel so good." I run my fingers over her clit and am rewarded with a deep moan.

"Please Jane, I need you…I need you inside me."

The first thing I learn about Maura that night is that just hearing her say my name as she writhes beneath me is almost enough to reduce me to a puddle of liquid want.

But she doesn't wait long for my response to her request. Using one of the deceptively strong legs around me, she succeeds in flipping us over to pin me beneath her. Now straddled across my waist, I watch her reach behind herself and before I can process the movement, nimble fingers are swiping through my folds, passing delectably over my swollen sex. She arches a perfectly sculpted brow and throws me a devilish wink when she feels how wet I am for her. Her fingers dip into me, and I arch into her touch, but then the contact falters, and she grins at me devilishly before those same fingers are deep inside her mouth and she's moaning delightfully.

"Do you have any idea how long I've waited, Jane?" she leans over me, licking my lips before capturing them in a scorching kiss. I can taste myself on her mouth and the significance of knowing she's been connected so intimately to me settles into my belly, causing yet another surge of arousal. "Do you know how long I've wondered what you taste like? What you smell like?" She nuzzles into my neck, bringing her lips to my ear. "How you'll sound when I make you come…"

The second thing I learn about Maura is that she's subtly confident in her lovemaking. I find her audaciousness both a turn on and a source of intimidation.

I'm fully aware that it would only take one more swipe of her fingers for me to come undone. I desperately need to distract myself from the now persistent thrumming between my legs. I sit upright, wrapping one arm around her as my other hand coats itself in her wetness. Every pass of my fingers over her clit rewards me with an involuntary thrust from Maura.

"A little anxious, are we?" She bites her lip and fervently nods her head. I know better than to think I can maintain this for long. She looks so wild, her hair spread over my face as my teeth scrape across her neck before I claim it as my own, knowing full well it will leave a mark. My mark.

"Mine." It's a subconscious thought brought to life as I lose myself in her.

"I AM yours, Jane. All yours. Always." Her words come out in a breath, like a secret uncovered, and I know that in spite of her previous request, there's no chance what's happening between us right now can be called fucking.

I want to comply; to fuck her with the prowess of a rock star. But it's easier said than done when faced with the way our bodies meld into each other as we writhe together. I'm lost in a whir of emotion as her curves find their way over the sharper angles of my own body.

How beautiful and strange, the way we came to be here; both of us reaching out to cautiously expose ourselves and our vulnerabilities, now finding ourselves building to a crescendo of frenzied grinds as we each seek to relieve the collective ache we've built together.

The heat between my legs is desperate now. In anxious need of release, I anchor us together with one arm steadying her hips, as my other hand finally reaching the searing heat of Maura's entrance and I thrust into her with two fingers.

"Oh my God, Jane." Hazel eyes intently focus on my own. The blanket of realization settles over me as I fill her, feeling the heat of Maura from the inside, and when I watch her lean back and drive herself with even more force onto my fingers I struggle to catch my breath, unable to fight back the urge to cry out along with her.

She is already covered in a light sheen of sweat, hair slightly matted against her face, head thrown back, and her hands gripping onto my thighs. She is, without doubt, the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on. Her eyes briefly meet mine again before I lean forward to take a hardened nipple in my mouth. When I do, she mercilessly pulls my hair towards her holding me in place. "Harder," she begs, brasher this time. I easily drive a third finger into her and feel her walls tighten around the invasion. "Fuck, Jane! Yes….yes…fuck, you feel so good inside me."

Her words alone are almost enough to carry me over the brink.

When her walls start to tighten around my fingers, it causes an involuntary clenching in my sex and I feel myself falling over the edge. I bring my thumb over her clit to coax her orgasm from her.

_Together. The first time has to be together._

And then I hear it. "Mmmm….I'm coming Jane…I'm coming."

"Let go, baby. Let go for me."

She screams out her release, my name tumbling from her lips repeatedly like a mantra. Feeling Maura come apart, quite literally in the palm of my hand, does it. I'm still skeptical that this can actually happen like this, but I feel myself coming with her, the waves of her desire carrying me alongside. I husk out her name, and I feel the tears building behind my eyelids as I reverently hold onto her, gently removing my fingers from their home inside her, cupping her sex in my hand, waiting until I feel the flood start to quell.

_I will NOT cry. I will NOT cry. _

She places open mouthed kisses on my eyelids, then my cheeks, before her mouth captures mine again, her tongue grazing my lips as she kisses each one separately. She seeks out each of my hands, linking our fingers together, and I feel us falling backwards onto the mattress. I'm entirely too spent to fight it.

I feel her pin my hands above my head. "Baby," she whispers into my mouth. It's the first time she's used the endearment, and I smile at the petname as I look up at her. "I want you in my mouth," she pleads. "I want to taste you when you come for me."

She is kissing her way down my body, her eyes never leaving mine. When her mouth kisses the top of my mound, I shudder. I'm slightly embarrassed by just how wet I am, but then she moves down further, and she can't contain her moan as she swipes across my folds.

"Fuck, Maur. I'm not gonna last long." I'm not sure she realizes that I'm still tender from the spontaneous orgasm I experienced while making love to her.

"Shhh…just relax baby." Her tongue is gentle, flicking softly against my bud as her lips encircle me and she sucks it into her mouth. Her tongue slides down to my entrance and pushes in. "You're delicious," she hums before she takes me fully in her mouth again.

I know instantly that I will give her everything. My body, soul, heart, mind, blood and bone.

Her ministrations are tearing me apart at every seam. I let go, my hands in her hair as I ride out my orgasm. I feel the gush of liquid unlike anything I've ever felt come out of me, filling her mouth. "Fuuucckkkk!" I scream out, and brutally pull her hair until her lips release their hold on my womanhood. "Fuck Maura, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…."

She laughs out loud, and brings her face back up to mine. She is covered in my juices, her face sticky. She wipes her face with the back of her hand, before kissing me passionately. "That was so…fucking…..sexy, Jane. Why are you apologizing?"

"Well, THAT," I say waving over my hips, "THAT….has never happened before." I smile shyly, but her eyes are telling me what I need to know. There's no need to apologize. Not for that, anyway. "And, um…I'm, you know…sorry I pulled your hair," I wince as I glance up sideways in embarrassment.

She finally lets herself drop to her side of the bed, still facing me. She is absolutely beaming, and I can't help but cup her cheek and brush my lips against hers again. Her hand is on my hip, and she pulls me closer, so I'm laying half on top of her. "You're very passionate Jane. Don't apologize for that. I wouldn't change anything about you. Besides, I found it extremely arousing to know I could make you lose control like that, make you come for me like that. I don't think I can get enough," she brings me in for another kiss.

"I hope not, Maur. We're just getting started," I say, my hand traveling down to cup her ass before grabbing onto a handful of flesh. "Damn, Maura. You feel even better than I ever imagined," I groan.

"And just how often did you imagine it, Jane?" She looks at me teasingly, unable to hide the beginning of a smirk on her face.

"Every chance I got," I answer honestly, whispering in her ear before nipping the skin just below it.

She moans and opens her legs to me, allowing me to rest between them again, and the familiar stirring surfaces as our bodies find each other again.

The third thing I learn about Maura is that her sexual appetite is voracious.

The thing I learn about myself, is that where Maura is concerned, my appetite is just as insatiable. Never have I felt so connected to a lover's body before. Never have I felt the need to explore every inch, to discover what makes her moan, makes her scream , makes her mine.

And she is mine. I know it the first time I bring her over the edge with my tongue deep inside of her; her fingers clenching firmly to mine, nails digging into my knuckles.

I know it when she stirs in the middle of the night, and awakens the need inside of me so forcefully, that I'm pulled out of my slumber to wrap my arm around her more tightly and kiss her neck as I envelop her from behind.

I know it when that kiss on her neck immediately results in her opening her legs and guiding my hand back through her wetness, moving my fingers to where she needs them, calling my name even on the precipice of sleep.

I know it when I wake up in the middle of the night to the feeling of her fingers filling me, her tongue laving at my breast, and find myself staring into lush hazel eyes, seeking them out as she brings me to levels of ecstasy never before imagined.

I know it when we awake in the morning, our bodies a mess of tangled limbs, having fallen asleep after the last round of passion in the same position we were in when we came.

She is mine. The recognition wraps around me like a blanket, warming and comforting me from the inside out. And I am hers. Unmistakably, I am hers.

The light streaming through the blinds tells me that the world outside remains just the way we left it; the axis of the planet unchanged, the sun still bathing us with its heat and light.

But here, in this bed, in this room, in this house, everything has been transformed. It has been opened up, stripped bare, and replaced by something better, something stronger, something beautiful.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Well hellooooo! I'm so thrilled to finally get this chapter out. Life has been so busy. I've decided I wanted to follow their relationship through to see how they navigate through becoming a couple, coming out, declaring their feelings….you know, all that relationship stuff. We'll just see where it goes. Thank you to all of you who have been following along. _

Even though I'm barely awake, I notice my breath quicken as the rest of my body responds to Maura's body laying half-under my own. My nose is buried in honey waves, my left leg sandwiched between two shapely, cream-colored thighs. My left hand finds itself right where I left off earlier this morning…at the apex of those thighs. It starts a journey from there up to the scar that started it all. I survey the pink skin, running the pad of my thumb over it a gentle, repetitive motion, as I busy my lips on the pulse point just below her ear.

I inhale deeply, and I immediately recall Maura telling me at one time that the sense of smell is the most closely related to memory. I remember this, right now, because the essence of Maura soaks into the primitive part of my brain and every touch, every kiss, every moan and scream and whisper, comes flooding back and drags me under like the current of the ocean. I feel her take a deep breath; the fingers that had been resting motionless in my hair come to life, stroking my scalp, pulling me closer.

"Detective," she purrs out, "who would have thought you'd be so relentless?" her tone teasing. Her voice is like rumpled silk this morning – soft and honeyed, with just a hint of unabated want. I congratulate myself as I acknowledge that the fact that she spent a good portion of the night moaning and screaming my name has a little something to do with that.

"I didn't hear you complaining last night," I whisper into her ear, "or a couple hours ago, for that matter." My hand has navigated its way to cup her breast, my thumb grazing over an already-hardened nipple. I pinch it and am rewarded with a slight whimper and an involuntary thrust. I lean back to rest on my elbow, propping my head up to look at her. I'm met with a raised eyebrow and the sleepy smile of one thoroughly exhausted Maura Isles.

"Morning," I smile down at her, and immediately respond to the need to capture her swollen lips in mine again. They look as tender as I know my own must, gauging by how they feel. I'm pretty sure there's never been a night in my life that my lips have been as busy as they've been the last 8 or 9 hours. Just the sensation of them brushing against hers again though, sends that familiar tingle down my spine and into my core. I know she feels it too as we both smile into the caress.

"Good morning," she whispers into my mouth. "Penny for your thoughts?" She looks at me inquisitively as her fingers trail from my scalp to rest at the nape of my neck.

"What thoughts?" I smirk. I know better than to think I'm fooling her. "It's too early to think...and I'm way too tired."

She rolls onto her side to face me now, her fingertips running up and down my spine slowly, following the sensation that feels like butterflies fluttering from the base of my belly and gathering in my chest. She doesn't answer; merely gives me that look that tells me she's waiting for me to continue.

"I'm happy," I breathe out. It's a simple statement. It demands nothing, requires nothing, but it's a weighty declaration murmured in a moment like this. I mean for those two simple words to convey all of the things that remain yet unspoken between us. I want her to know that she's loved, cherished, worshipped even; that I will feel this way every day that she allows me to, and probably even on the days she doesn't. I want her to know that just looking at her, especially like this, first thing in the morning, sends me to a trancelike state that I don't ever want to wake from. "I kinda feel like I'm high," I giggle like a schoolgirl at my own statement, and then roll my eyes as I catch myself doing so.

I'm acutely aware of the fact that my wit fails me at times like these.

She nods, her smile widening, so her dimples are on full display. "Mmmm"….she nods. "I know what you mean. It may be lack of sleep, but more likely it's the oxytocin released by your body during and after orgasm. It's a bonding hormone. It's also released during lactation, cuddling, during prolonged eye contact…"

"Shh…Google…" I press a finger against her lips. "Don't do that. Don't tell me this is just biology. Please?" I look at her, insecurity creeping its way into my psyche again in the seconds before she responds, the sincerity in her voice providing an instant reassurance.

"Jane," she reaches up to cup my face in her hand, "of course it's not just biology. What I feel for you goes beyond scientific explanation. I hope you know that. I'm simply saying that there are valid physiological reasons for the feeling you're describing."

"Yeah…well that's a relief," I joke. "Maybe we should work on your pillow talk," I brush my fingers over her lips, and she automatically kisses them as they pass over, before they trace down her neck and tease her nipple to attention again.

Her shakes her head, staring disapprovingly at me as her hand leaves my face, moving slowly over my breast, then grazing over my ribcage, until it reaches around and presses against my lower back, assertively bringing our bodies flush together in all the right places. She nudges against my thighs and they open willingly, allowing her leg to wedge in between them. Her thigh presses into my core, eliciting a guttural moan from within me. "And I don't recall _you_ complaining about _that_ last night either, Detective."

I open my mouth in retort, but she silences me as her mouth covers mine and she dips her tongue in to meet mine before she continues, successfully rolling me onto my back as she renders me helpless again.

"As a matter of fact," she persists, nipping at my neck as short nails dig into my hip, "I distinctly recall you quite liking my pillow talk." She brings her lips closer to my ear, her voice barely a whisper. "I remember making you come," she drags her nails across and over my lower belly until her fingers cup me between my legs, "ah….yes…" she hisses out, "like this." I swallow hard as I feel all the fluid in my body pool into the spot where her hand has settled. "I remember you coming while I barely touched you _here_." She punctuates her statement with one finger sliding slowly down to cover my clit, and I know she's won. I unsuccessfully try to stifle a whine as I buck towards her to deepen the contact, but she won't have it.

"Uh-uh, Jane. I'm not finished." She continues as her index and middle finger move painstakingly along either side of my swollen nub.

"Maur…please, baby." I thrust my hips uncontrollably, "please don't tease."

Her only response to my plea is a sinister grin.

"I've no intention of teasing, Jane." She dips one finger into me as she says it and I feel her words gather in my sex, in anticipation of relief. "So ready for me, already," she breathes, patently pleased with herself. She withdraws the finger and brings it to my lips, leaving me quivering in the wake. I open my mouth to grant her entry, but she only traces my lips, coating them with my juices, before her mouth seeks out mine, her tongue hungrily licking as she captures first my top, then my bottom lip between her own. "I can't get enough of you," she hums. Her fingers are tracing back down between my legs, only this time she doesn't even come close to where my need is. Her fingertips play teasingly at my folds, just an occasional brush over my clit leaving it tender and at her mercy.

"How do you do this?" I whimper, still unable to rationalize how it is that she brings my body and my mind to this space. She smiles, her tongue seeking mine again, and in the heat of that kiss, I realize that despite her ultra feminine curves, despite the dulcet tones I hear coming from her during our lovemaking, Maura Isles, the essence of everything feminine in this world, her made me feel more like a woman than anyone else ever has.

"I find it such a turn on to know how much you want me, Jane." Her eyes drift from the hand taunting my core to meet mine. "Your body is so responsive. It makes me so…._wet_." The last word is a whisper; a covert confession that begs for confirmation.

"Let me see," I demand, suddenly feeling bold.

She drags her fingers though my own wetness once more, as if to torture me, before both of her hands come to rest beside my head, and she moves her leg to the outside of mine so she straddles me fully. Then suddenly, she looks like a Monet, her locks bathed in morning sunlight as she sits upright on my lap, smiling brightly. I want to remember everything about this second. Each time that I think she can't be anymore beautiful she surprises me. I can see the evidence of her arousal glistening on the bare skin of her pussy, her pink clit engorged and waiting for my touch. I lick my lips, craving the taste of her that drives me mad.

"Closer." I smirk

I watch an intake of breath, sharp and deep, take residence in her chest. Seconds pass and she seems rooted in her spot, but my hands reach around to the back of her thighs and I clutch her, a little more forcefully this time. "Closer, Maura." My tone is serious. 

I watch a pink blush spread from her chest to her cheeks, and I'm unsure whether it's a flush of arousal or if she's suddenly bashful. I should have known better. She lets out a lustful moan, right before she releases a breath that sounds remarkably like, "Fuck."

She scoots one knee, and then the other, forward in small increments, her core leaving a hot, wet trail along my torso. I smell her arousal as she makes her way closer to my face. When she is straddled across my chest, my hands hold her in place. "You smell amazing, Maur." I inhale her scent deeply, as if maybe I could store it away for another time.

"Jane," she whimpers, her hands finding their way to brace against the headboard.

"Don't move," I insist. I can literally see her sex throbbing, her juices gathering again quickly. I thread my arms between her thighs and wrap them around her, essentially dragging my body down on the bed until her center is directly above my mouth. I turn my head, nipping at the tendon between her leg and her center, then soothing over it with my tongue and sucking gently. She lets out a cry of frustration before one hand reaches between her legs and, grabbing a fistful of my hair, pulls me to where she needs me.

"Mmmpphh," I moan into her, a little from the pain, but mostly from the pleasure of feeling my tongue running through her soaked folds until it dips inside of her and I feel her thrust into my face and pull at my head simultaneously. There is no question that Maura will not hesitate to take what she wants. My nose makes contact with her clit as my tongue seeks out more of her juices, and her thrusts become more erratic.

I'm so deep in her that I have to gasp for air whatever chance I get, but I won't dispute that there's no way I'd rather go than with my face between Maura's thighs. Listening to her chanting my name over and over as she rides my face, her juices running down my chin as I latch my lips around her clit and flick my tongue over it quickly is bringing me to the edge with her.

"Fuck, Jane…so close." Her voice is a hoarse petition, on the brink of a cry. One last thrust and she pulls my hair so hard that everything goes white for an instant, before I feel and taste her release in my mouth. "Yes, Jane…oh God, baby….yes…I'm coming!" She cries out the last word and I drink her in like water in the desert, my tongue soothingly bringing her down from the crest, her moans drowning out even any thoughts I may have been able to form. There is nothing but Maura. My Maura. Eclipsing my senses, screaming my name, coming in my mouth.

Whether it's lack of oxygen or the realization of every desire I've ever had coming to fruition, I don't know. All I remember is the surrender, complete and total surrender to the blackness. When she releases her hold on my hair and repositions herself to kiss my lips, it's as if she has just breathed life into me again. I gasp like a woman resuscitated, my mouth imploring hers for entry, taking her air, swallowing her breath.

"You're amazing," she murmurs, and I feel moisture on my face. "So amazing." Her forehead presses against mine before she collapses at my side. I look over at her, and see the tears that spill from her eyes onto my shoulder despite the smile that permeates her features.

I know in that moment how much I need to say the words that threaten to spill out. But not like this. Not in this clichéd, post-coital stupor. I want her to know when I say it that it's not some biological, neurochemical response. But before I can say anything at all, my attention is drawn back to my most primitive sense, and panic strikes.

"Do you smell that?" I ask, praying that I'm wrong.

Maura's features suddenly turn from placid serenity to mirror my own. Her eyes grow wide as she covers her mouth with one hand. "Coffee," she says, her voice laced with dread.

"Angela."

"Ma."

The words come out of each of our mouths simultaneously.

"Fuck!" I exclaim, feeling the earth swallow me whole.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Yeah, so…Angela had to make an appearance, of course. I mean, realistically, they ARE in Maura's house, and we all know how Angela makes herself at home there. **_

I'm 16 again. My first instinct is to find an available window to jump out of. Maura, in her alarm, is pacing alongside the bed with the top sheet clutched around her.

_Ok, think…think…think, Rizzoli._

I find the most necessary of my discarded garments around the room, desperately tugging them on as I hop around the space. Maura seems frozen in place, and I get the distinct impression that either hives or hyperventilation - possibly both, are looming.

I realize that my flight or fight response can't hold a candle to the inclination I feel to comfort her, protect her.

"Baby," I move around the bed to face her, my hands cupping her face. "Hey, you ok?"

She stares at me wide-eyed, silent. She draws a deep breath as our eyes lock.

"Good, girl," I smile, my expression softening just at the proximity of her. "Just breathe. We're fine. It's fine. Ok?" I'm not even sure I believe myself, but I need her to believe me.

"Ok," she says, almost inaudibly, as she finally nods her head. She looks so vulnerable and uncertain and I'm not sure what happened to the tigress that was just yanking my hair in bed not five minutes ago, but I can't help but place a chaste kiss on her lips. She takes a second to respond, and as soon as she does, it's enough to make me forget all about my mother or the coffee or anything else for a split second. All I want to do is push her back down onto the bed again.

_Damn, she's turned me into an animal_.

When we break the kiss, I brace my hands on her arms, looking her squarely in the eyes. "Listen to me for a minute, Maura. She didn't see anything…"

"Jane, I can't lie," she shakes her head vigorously. "You** know** I can't lie." She looks mortified.

"Maur, you don't have to lie. I'll go down first, ok? Take your time, come down when you're ready."

"Jane, what if she heard us? Her hand flies over her mouth. "Oh, God…what if she heard _me?" _ Her look is classic. I have to admit that momentarily, I almost find it humorous, mainly because Maura and Ma talk about sex like a couple of girlfriends…But probably not about sex with me. _Yeah, probably not about that._

"Maur, what's the worst that can happen, huh? We're consenting adults, right? Aren't you the one who always says that anything that happens between consenting adults isn't anyone else's business?" My hands haven't left her yet, smoothing down her arms in a calming rhythm. It seems to do little to alleviate the worry in her features.

"But Jane, your mother LOVES me. She treats me like I'm part of her family!" I can see now the repercussions that Maura has already envisioned in her mind's eye. "What if she considers this a betrayal? I've never discussed my feelings for you with her! I never…." Her breaths are coming faster now. She's doing a fine job of working herself into hyperventilation.

My lips crash into hers, hoping to silence her train of thought, which is clearly running rampantly off track. The contact forces her to take a deep breath in through her nose. Then she responds without hesitation, her mouth welcoming the invasion, one hand releasing its hold on the sheet gathered around her to find purchase on my hip, and…

"Jane," she pulls away as she whispers my name. "I don't know if I'm ready for this."

_What the fuck? Did I just catch that right?_

I can hardly believe what I'm hearing. I stumble backwards for a second, my body losing contact with her. I'm sure that she can see the hurt on my face, because I'm not making any attempt to mask it. "You're _what?_" I hiss out, my tone venomous. "You're 'not ready' for this? For what, Maura?" My voice is raised now, and frankly, I'm a little lightheaded. I grasp for stability, finding the edge of the bed with the back of my legs and falling into a seated position. I feel like all of the air has been sucked out of my lungs. My eyes find the floor, needing a steady point of focus.

"Oh, Jane, Jane, no….no…." she kneels in front of me, her hand finding mine on my lap. "Jane, please look at me," she begs.

My eyes refuse to meet hers. I just can't. Maura, ever persistent, remains undeterred.

"Jane, you're misunderstanding. I didn't mean…"

"Didn't mean WHAT, Maura?" My voice is coarse, unheeding.

"It's just….well…Baby…" _There's that word again._ "I've been waiting a _long_ time." She has my attention finally, and my eyes shift to greet hers, imploring her to go on. "I've waited so long for you, Jane. For _this_." She motions between the two of us. "So long, that I didn't think it was going to happen," she shakes her head, laughing slightly as she says it. "And now, it's just…well, I just…I want…I want Angela to be happy about this. I want her to give us her blessing. And I feel like I may have ruined my chance."

_Oh my, Maura Isles has a traditional streak. You're an idiot, Rizzoli._

"Jesus, Maur…you scared the crap out of me." I release a breath of relief.

I start laughing. I'm laughing because I realize that I've never been this much of a girl in my whole life. I'm laughing because I'm impossibly happy and in love and not only have I never felt this way before, I've never even been able to **imagine** feeling this way before. She looks a little confused at first, but then the laughter becomes too contagious and she joins me in my mirth. I pull her up, off the floor, and she sits next to me, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Well, aren't we a fine mess," I joke. "God, I hope we get better at this," I shake my head, still shaking off the rest of my fit of laughter.

She laces her fingers with mine, and turns her head to kiss my cheek. "Jane," she nuzzles my neck, her mouth next to my ear, "we're really, _really_, good at this." She places a soft, open-mouthed kiss just below my ear, her tongue just barely teasing at my skin.

"Yeah," I agree, feeling desire resurface when her breath ghosts across my neck. "You're right. But I gotta go face the music…if we wait much longer she's gonna come up here and find you wrapped in a sheet. Or worse, she's gonna find you wrapped up in me." I turn my face towards her, lips coming together softly.

"Hmm…I like the sound of that," she smiles.

After a quick turn in the bathroom to clean up and make myself look a little more presentable, I casually make my way to the kitchen, finding Ma sitting at the counter with her coffee and a magazine.

"Hey, Ma," I lean in and kiss her head before making my way to the coffee pot. "Thanks for making coffee," I smile.

My back is turned to her momentarily as I pour myself a cup, but I can still feel her eyes boring into the back of my head. When I turn around, she has one eyebrow raised and she's looking at me with the same look I give a perp right before questioning.

_And three, two, one…_

"You're unusually cheery this morning." I know from her tone of voice that this isn't a rhetorical statement.

I shrug my shoulders, pouring the cream and spooning an inordinate amount of sugar into my cup. The cup is centimeters from my mouth when I finally look at her to respond. "I got a good night's sleep," I lie, barely containing the shit-eating grin that threatens to overtake me.

"Uh-uh," she retorts, shaking her head.

"What, Ma? I can't say 'good morning' and thank you for making coffee?" The look she's giving me is unnerving, to say the least. I guess I should be thankful that I inherited that look. It's served me well in my line of work.

"Janie, I know when you're lying to me. I'm your mother, for Pete's sake."

Fortunately, or probably unfortunately, Maura makes her way into the kitchen, derailing my mother's inquisition for a just a moment.

"Good Morning, Angela," she beams. She looks briefly in my direction. "Jane," she nods, smiling, as if in greeting, before she looks away shyly. She too, heads straight for the coffee. Even though it's only been a couple of minutes, I smile widely at the sight of her, in her light silk robe that I'm fairly sure is the only thing covering her magnificent body. Just as my eyes drift to take inventory of her figure once more, I catch myself and glance back to my mother, who's still eyeing me suspiciously.

"How'd you sleep, Maura?" she asks, her eyes never leaving me as she does so.

Maura turns away from the counter, leaning against it next to me and faces my mother. She takes a sip of her coffee before she answers. "I didn't sleep much last night," she says nonchalantly.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, sweetie," my mother sounds overly concerned, and syrupy sweet. "What kept you up?" She tilts her head at Maura, waiting expectantly for her answer.

I watch Maura glance over at me, beseeching me for help. Her hand starts to tremble as her coffee comes dangerously close to spilling. A pink blush starts to rise in her chest and rapidly spreads up to her neck. As much as a part of me sadistically wants to see this play out, I decide to rescue her.

"It was my fault." They both look at me; Maura shocked, my mother curious. "We watched a scary movie last night, and I had a hard time falling asleep afterwards, so I umm…I hung out in Maura's room for a while, talking. And I guess I fell asleep in there." I shrug apologetically. "Probably kept her up. I'm sorry, Maur." I look at her with my best, fake apology smile.

She smiles back, relieved for the moment that the pressure is off of her. She seems to reclaim her bearings in that instant. "It's fine, Jane. I didn't mind." Her tone matches her eyes, purely affectionate and warm. It's so hard to look away from her when she's looking at me like that.

"Yeah, Janie can be a very restless sleeper," my mother continues. I can tell from her tone that she's unconvinced yet. She's almost belligerent in her questioning now. She glares at Maura, waiting for an answer.

"Yes, you know…come to think of it, she _was_ quite active last night." Maura looks at me first, a smirk finding its way across her face, and then turns to my mother, almost defiantly. Apparently two can play at this. Rebellious Maura is super sexy.

Well, Ma clearly wasn't expecting _that_. She shifts uncomfortably in her seat, clearing her throat before her attention is directed back to her magazine. A moment passes, and while I'm silently congratulating Maura on her coup, I recognize what appears to be a tiny, almost indiscernible smile creep onto her face.

Ma, for her part, does her best to feign interest in the magazine article in front of her, before taking the last gulp of coffee and closing it up altogether, straightening her PJ's as she makes her way to the sink with her mug, avoiding eye contact with both Maura and myself. Unsure of how I should take her sudden silence, I look at Maura, hoping she has an answer.

"Angela, did you have any plans today?" Maura asks suddenly.

Ma stops dead in her tracks, looking at Maura in sheer surprise. "Uh, no. No plans today. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I thought maybe if you felt up to it, we could have dinner. There's a new Ethiopian restaurant I've been dying to try, and you know Jane. She doesn't really like exotic foods." She smiles sincerely at my mother, brows raised as she awaits her response.

Ma's face says it all. She pulls Maura into a hug, and I watch as Maura's face beams with delight as she does. "I would love that!" She leans back from the embrace and cups Maura's face. "Always so thoughtful, you are. What time should I be ready?"

"How about 6? We can beat the crowds. Oh…and dress casually. I think the seating is traditional style, so we'll be on mats on the floor."

"How exciting! What do Ethiopians eat, anyways? Oh, never mind…I'll be surprised when I get there!" Mom's attitude has done a complete 180. While I'm a little saddened by the fact that I won't have Maura to myself all night, I get that this is important to her. If Ma knows already, and I'm thinking maybe she does, then this is Maura's way of saving face, doing the proper thing, as far as she's concerned. My heart melts just a little more at the prospect.

"Jane," Maura directs her attention towards me, "you're more than welcome to join us, but you don't need to decide right now. We'll be leaving here at 6 if you want to come."

"Um, yeah..ok. I'll let you know."

Ma kisses Maura on the cheek, then turns to me and does the same. "I love you both. I'll see you girls later!" she cheerfully calls over her shoulder on her way out the door.

Maura follows her to the door, making sure to latch the deadbolt before she turns back to me, stalking me like prey. I'm still leaning in my spot against the counter, and she stops inches from me, the heat of her body radiating though the thin fabric of the silk robe. I can clearly see that her pupils are fully dilated, her nipples tense against the robe. "You're something else, Dr. Isles," I tease. "That was hot. The way you took control of the situation…" my head is shaking slowly side to side as she bites at her bottom lip. I reach for the tie on her robe and with one tug, it unravels and opens up to reveal what I suspected…she is, in fact, completely naked underneath. My hands find their way to her hips, pulling her against me.

She presses herself into my body, her mouth biting down lightly on the tight muscle that runs down my neck. She lets out a small moan, before taking the lobe of my ear between her teeth and sucking lightly. "You like it when I take control, don't you, Jane?"

There is a small explosion of need inside me, and I involuntarily shudder at the words and their double meaning. She's right, of course. I do like it. "Mmph..." I manage to get out, nodding. Under normal circumstances, I'm sure I'd want to talk first, about what just transpired, but Maura makes it hard to form the thoughts conversation requires.

"You know," she leans back to look me in the eyes, "I like it too." She slips her fingers between us, and then underneath the waistband of my shorts, before she tugs them down forcibly, letting them pool at my feet. "I like the feeling of having control over your body." She brings her fingers to my core, which is incredibly sensitive to her touch. I can feel how tightly I'm wound, and I know I won't last long. "I love controlling your pleasure," she whispers. She slips two fingers inside of me and my eyes close as she does.

"Stay with me, baby," she coos. "Look at me."

I force my eyes back to hers and she smiles sensuously, nodding slyly. My heart is racing and I'm not sure how much longer I'll be able to remain in a standing position. My hands leave her to hold onto the counter that holds me upright.

"Mmm.." she groans as she withdraws and then thrusts into me again, filling me. "You're so tight, baby." She looks away from me for a moment and I watch her as she admires the sight of her fingers plunging into me, then back out, covered in my arousal. Then her eyes are back on mine, even more hooded with desire than before.

I'm panting, the exertion of trying to maintain a focus on her almost too much to bear. My eyes flutter closed again. "Maur…I'm…fuck." I can't complete the thought.

Her fingers withdraw from me, curling around my bud, "Jane..I need you to look at me." She is demanding, this one. My eyes focus again on her, as the sensation of her fingers circling my clit is sending tingling feelings down both legs. They are shaking unsteadily.

"That's better," she praises. "I want to see your face when you come." She thrusts back into me again, her palm applying the most delicious pressure on my center as she curls her fingers inside of me. She looks at me and her face is a combination of lust and…

_Love? It looks like love._

"Oooohhhhh….GODDDDD!" I lose myself, my hands flying to her face as I hold her near me, watching her watch me come apart in her hands. I've never felt someone so literally inside of me. It's as if the barriers of skin and bone that separate us have dissolved. I crash deliriously over the edge, my body a mess of convulsions and incoherent sounds. She brings me in for a searing kiss when my eyes clench shut, mirroring the clenching that has her hand trapped inside my sex.

"God, Jane…you're so beautiful," she whispers. I melt at the sound. I've never heard anyone say it like that before. It's sounds so pure, so sincere when she says it. There's no pretext with Maura. She kisses me softly, her fingers still inside me as she brings me down from my high.

She withdraws her fingers slowly, and then squats down, pulling my shorts back up, humbly placing kisses alongside both my thighs as she works them back over my hips. She places a soft kiss on the top of my mound before covering me. When she stands back up, I wrap my arms around her and pull her into me.

"I'm pretty sure I can't walk yet," I joke.

She grins, proud of the effect she's had on me. "Jane?" She runs her hands down my back before she pulls away. "Did you want to come tonight? To dinner, I mean?" She smirks at her own double entendre.

"Good one, Maur." I smile at her give her a congratulatory nod. "Do you want me to?"

"I guess it's an opportunity for us to talk to your mother about us…if you're ready," she adds uncertainly. "If you're not ready, then I feel it's a good time for me to clarify my intentions with you. I owe her that."

"Your _intentions_, huh? Oh, Doctor Isles, I wouldn't miss it!" I laugh heartily.

"Why is that funny?" She looks perplexed, but unoffended.

"Well, I do declare," I say in my best mock Scarlet O'Hara impersonation, "it's just that I had no idea you were such a traditionalist."

"There's still a lot you don't know about me, Detective," she adds mysteriously. "But I can't wait to share it all with you." She kisses me chastely.

"Me neither," I look at her affectionately. She is truly everything I've ever wanted.

I tap her behind playfully. "Well, I guess I better get home, then. Tommy's been with Jo all night. I'm surprised he hasn't called yet. I'll see you at 6?"

"Yes, 6." We reluctantly part, fingers gripping onto each other until the space between us is too great. We are both smiling ear to ear as I gather my things from around the living room and grab my keys and phone. One more kiss, before I head for the door. I'm walking through it as I hear her call my name.

"Jane?" I turn around, looking over my shoulder, waiting for her to speak. "Bring Jo tonight," she smiles.

My heart does another little somersault in my chest before I answer. "Yeah, ok." My grin is unrestrained. "See ya in a bit."

**A/N: Wow..this got a little lengthy..but isn't Maura the best future daughter-in-law ever? **


End file.
